


Make It Home Safe

by CasiplesCastle



Series: Infinity and Beyond [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Old Man Steve Rogers, Post-Endgame, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Steve Rogers, Uncle Steve watching over little Tony just won't leave my conscience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasiplesCastle/pseuds/CasiplesCastle
Summary: Whatever it takes.When Steve chose to stay with Peggy, he knew in his heart that he also chose to stay for Tony.ORAll the chance encounters a stranger named Uncle Steve had with Tony Stark growing up.





	Make It Home Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the awesomeness of MCU is mine.
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS BELOW
> 
> While I sat for an entire year in denial, deep down I've always known it could end no other way than with Tony's death. It was fitting. And it was beautiful. A journey complete. It couldn't have been written any other way, no matter how painful it had to be. My beloved Armored Avenger is finally lain to rest. And I'm okay with that. But it doesn't mean I'll stop writing about him. Tony Stark will forever be a hero I will look up to, no matter how old I get.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this. And let me know what you think.

Steve knew he was far from Tony’s greatest friend.

No, he was nothing like Rhodey who had been Tony’s rock in the chaos that is Tony. Nothing like Hogan who put up with him and stayed by his side like a constant. Nowhere near like Pepper who stood as the light and compass of Tony’s life.

Nothing like Nat or Bruce or Strange or Clint or Thor. Even nothing like Nebula.

Each of them had been some kind of friend to Tony. Each played a role in his life, and each failed him in some way or form. But they were good friends. They were great in their own way.

Steve was different though. Steve was nowhere near that kind of friend. He wasn’t good. He hadn’t been particularly great, either. But still, in the end, Steve finally understood what kind of friend he’d been to Tony, even if he was a little too late.

Tony put his trust in Steve. The friend Tony _trusted_. He relied on Steve. He put faith on Steve.

That’s who he’d been before Steve became a liar.

Before Steve realized there was no one he trusted more in his life than Tony Stark.

Or—at least—he should’ve.

It wasn’t after he dragged the Avengers to the ground and on the run, that he realized this. When he finally figured it out that the Avengers would live on in Tony even if the man had to carry that name all by himself. When he finally understood that he helped destroy his own family. When he could finally see the repercussions of his choices.

Tony was right. He didn’t deserve that shield. But, more importantly, he didn’t deserve the Avengers. He didn’t deserve his family. Walking away from the man who believed and protected them all the most had been one of Steve’s greatest mistakes. Failing to be there for Tony when he needed him the most was one of Steve’s greatest regrets.

Tony Stark was the Earth’s best defender. Everyone knew this, believed this, and whispered it like a prayer. Steve was just late to the party.

When Tony died, Steve felt like he’d been cut off from the world again. Tony had always felt larger than life that it was hard to imagine he was gone. Steve had never even considered that they would lose Tony. To be fair, he never considered they would lose Nat and Vision, either. He looked around during Tony’s funeral and saw their entire family, grieving and strong, taking their final step together to say goodbye to an old friend.

Steve watched the small wreath float away, an old arc reactor in its center that promised a heart where everyone thought there wasn’t one, a token for a man who gave his life to protect what he’d gained. Everyone who ever loved Tony stood there that day. Every Avenger stood in attention save those they’ve already lost. A final stand under the watchful eye of a grateful universe.

When the wreath disappeared, Steve knew it was time for the finale, to cap the loose ends of their whole journey. One last mission. And he needed— _wanted_ —to do this alone. For Vision. For Nat.

For Tony.

He never made it back.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. Stay tuned and leave kudos.


End file.
